With You, I'll Run Forever
by Kanthia
Summary: [for 1sentence] Fifty statements, fifty promises, fifty memories. [kranna]
1. Gamma

**Fandom:** Tales of Symphonia  
**Pairing:** Kratos x Anna  
**Theme set:** Gamma  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes: **Large amounts of spoilers for Tales of Symphonia. Whoot!

#01 - Ring  
He's never given her one, and she doesn't expect one; he's too dedicated to think about silly things like ceremony.

#02 - Hero  
"I'd want to be like Martel," she says slowly after being asked what mythological hero she wishes she was, and Kratos swears his heart stops beating.

#03 - Memory  
There are too many things he failed to erase from his memory, and yet when she sleeps in his arms he can't help but forget.

#04 – Box  
It is red as sunset and tied with pink ribbon, and as she boldly presents the gift to him he savours the feeling of her small hands in his.

#05 - Run  
They've been on the run for so long he wonders when he first realized that he couldn't live without her.

#06 - Hurricane  
He's like the eye of a hurricane to her- so utterly calm, despite all that life has thrown at him.

#07 - Wings  
She had never seen them before this moment; in the hazy state of utter completion and love, his control slipped just enough to let them out- she is so mesmerized by their beauty and his angelic form that she forgets the pain and cries tears of joy.

#08 - Cold  
He holds her shivering form safe from the bitter cold wind in his arms, and ponders how lovely it must be to feel.

#09 - Red  
"Your hair," she says, to answer his unasked question, "is red as blood- that which keeps us alive."

#10 - Drink  
She's never once seen him consume alcohol, and she supposes that he is afraid of losing his will and telling her all the things he wants her to know.

#11 – Midnight  
When she woke up, the moon was high and the stars were blindingly brilliant; she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and once again found him wide awake, steadfastly protecting her from midnight's terrors.

#12 – Temptation  
After four thousand years of enforced abstinence, he is finding it more and more difficult to resist the temptation to take her as hard and long as his angelic body can bear.

#13 - View  
He took her to a cliff overlooking Luin once, and held her tight in his arms; the view shocked her breathless with its beauty and he whispered that he would give up his sight for her.

#14 - Music  
One night, after a day of running and hiding more terrible than expected, he catches her singing a lullaby to her swollen midriff in a small and worried voice- he joins her with an angelic counterpart and they make beautiful music together.

#15 - Silk  
She knows her skin is battered and broken from years of defiance at the Ranch, but to him it is smoother than Elven silk.

#16 - Cover  
His hands cover her eyes perfectly when she loses her will to keep watching.

#17 - Promise  
"If…my exsphere was removed, and I turned into a monster- promise, promise that you'd kill me."

#18 - Dream  
He suddenly is gripped by a powerful feeling of loss when he realizes he has not dreamt in four thousand years, but reminds himself that perhaps it is more wonderful to be with her; awake, but dreaming.

#19 - Candle  
They are huddled in the back warehouse of an inn with only a candle as a source of light as raiders from the Ranch sack the town in search for her; yet when she curls into him just so, the flickering light makes her strangely even more beautiful.

#20 - Talent  
He is talented at sword and speech and making her forget her life at the Ranch, and she is talented at song and dance and making him forget four thousand years of sins.

#21 – Silence  
Sometimes at night when they sit around the fire and all she can hear is nothing, his ears will be perked as he listens to the silence of their unborn child's heartbeat.

#22 - Journey  
Someday, he knows, the journey will be over and he will have to return to Derris Kharlan- when he thinks of that day, he feels frightened.

#23 - Fire  
He lights the fire for the night's meal with a gently upturned palm, and she can barely resist the urge to touch it.

#24 - Strength  
She has taught him that power does not come with crystals or blind judgement; time and time again, he is humbled by the strength contained in her fragile body.

#25 - Mask  
He pulls off his mask when they she rests in his arms and bares the human hidden within.

#26 - Ice  
"Your eyes are an oxymoron, Kratos," she once said, boldly, brazenly- "The colour of earth, yet they're warm as ice."

#27 - Fall  
After Martel's death, he swore he would not love anything- and four thousand years later, it took Anna to show him how hard he could fall.

#28 - Forgotten  
It's gotten to the point where he's almost forgotten why they're in the run in the first place, for instead of thinking about Kvar and Mithos all he has time to think about is how much he loves her.

#29 - Dance  
She was a born dancer, so skilled that every time she moved to imaginary music with him they fell even more for one another.

#30 - Body  
She is like a pile of sticks, bony and brittle from unpleasant years at the Ranch; it's impossible for her to understand how someone like Kratos- lightly tanned with a swordsman's chest and a muscled stomach- could find her attractive.

#31 - Sacred  
Her body is shaking in the aftermath of horrid pain, but tears stream down her face and she smiles for real when the nurse hands him the tiny bundle and whispers, "She's decided, Mister Kratos, to name him Lloyd- in the scriptures of the Goddess Martel, it means 'Sacred'."

#32 - Farewells  
She waves farewell to the setting sun every night, and he has made a point of joining her.

#33 - World  
It's such a nice escape from stuffy, recycled Derris-Kharlan to live off the good tidings of the land with her- when the sun shines freely and the grass hums a lullaby in the wind, he feels like they own the world together.

#34 - Formal  
He showed his Cruxis uniform to her only once, and she grudgingly agreed that formal wear really did not suit him.

#35 - Fever  
Lloyd is watching silently as Kratos changes the cloth on Anna's forehead yet again; just seeing her pale face so deeply red and listening to her laboured breathing- _she's in so much pain_- has pushed him over the edge, and despite everything that he is and once was he begins to pray to Martel.

#36 - Laugh  
She's never heard him laugh before until Lloyd asked him if angels brought Mommy and Daddy together.

#37 - Lies  
She told him once that the myth was that angels could not tell lies; he shook his head and told her that most angels had trouble telling the truth.

#38 - Forever  
He would spend eternity with her if he could, but only angels live forever.

#39 - Overwhelmed  
She had always pretended that she was strong, unyielding, _untouchable_- it made it that much more unbelievable every time she was completely overwhelmed by something as simple as the feeling of her hand in his.

#40 - Whisper  
"Not in front of Lloyd," she whispers, as he makes to touch his lips to hers, "you know he imitates everything you do to me on Noishe."

#41 - Wait  
She's only human, and sickly at that; despite the fact that Yggdrasill's chasing him now too, he waits up for her every time.

#42 - Talk  
"We need to talk, Lloyd," he imagines himself saying, but the Sylvarant Tower of Salvation grows larger in the distance and he wonders how much it will hurt to lose her again.

#43 - Search  
He's not sure what they're searching for, freedom or solace; when she has Lloyd in her arms and creeps into his bedroll, he thinks he's found both.

#44 - Hope  
He has a beautiful wife and a three-year-old son- he wonders how long he can hold on to the fervent hope that everything will turn out all right.

#45 - Eclipse  
The sickly shadowed sun is like a sign that Kvar is catching up with them.

#46 - Gravity  
Their destinies were like tiny suns, pulling each other in until nobody could tell whose desires were whose; Mithos had once told him at length how Gnome pulls all objects towards the centre of the sundered planet, but the force between him and Anna was much stronger.

#47 - Highway  
"Life is a one way road," she said once, "If you ever look back, Kratos, you're doing it wrong."

#48 - Unknown  
Their future is completely unknown, and that is fine with her; she finds certainties boring, anyways.

#49 - Lock  
He knew that if she would ever be taken from him, his heart would go back to the way it once was, so locked up and forgotten.

#50 - Breathe  
With her last breath, the monster before him begs him to remember his promise- and that she loves him.


	2. Alpha

**Fandom:** Tales of Symphonia  
**Pairing:** Kratos x Anna  
**Theme set:** Alpha  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Ridiculous amounts of spoliers for Tales of Symphonia.

**#01 - Comfort**  
He is almost surprised at how easily they can comfort one another in times of need.

**#02 - Kiss**  
Their lips meet, and she feels bewildered and confused and happy and exited and complete- all at once.

**#03 - Soft**  
"I'm getting soft," he mumbles one day, and she laughs and tells him that it would be nice if his lap was just a little bit more comfy.

**#04 - Pain**  
He cries out when he is hit; not from the pain that is four thousand years gone, but from his inability to protect himself for her.

**#05 - Potatoes**  
"When Dada po-tay-toe loves Mama po-tay-to," says Lloyd as he amuses himself with a pair of potatoes found on the ground, "Dada po-tay-toh an' Mama po-tay-toe make kissy kissy all night."

**#06 - Rain**  
They huddle close to one another in a cave while the storm outside shrieks in all its untamed fury; he wonders if it would be so kind as to wash away his worries along with the rest of the world.

**#07 - Chocolate**  
She places one between his teeth and tells him that if he can't taste it, at least she'll enjoy it with him.

**#08 - Happiness**  
It comes so suddenly that it makes him shudder, and that feeling wells up in the pit of his stomach when he comes over the crest of the hill and the horizon is green and clear; tears crowd his eyes as his wife and child catch up to him and he knows that this is real, indomitable _happiness_.

**#09 - Telephone**  
Anna roars with laughter as he tells her about all the silly things the Tethe'allans have like teleyfones, primarily used to bother one another- as she wipes the tears of mirth from her eyes, she tells him it's no wonder they're dumb enough to live on the moon.

**#10 – Ears**  
She notices that Lloyd has his ears, and perhaps that is why he doesn't miss anything.

**#11 - Name**  
"Kratos means 'strength'," she says, the book lying open on her lap, "and Aurion means 'tomorrow'- maybe whoever chose to name you all ready knew of your future."

**#12 - Sensual**  
He's beginning to wonder if it's more than an angelic sense of feeling that drives him mad every time her hands find his cheeks.

**#13 - Death**  
For the first time in four thousand years, he's honestly afraid to die.

**#14 - Sex**  
He had been through it a few times while needing a way to calm down during those terrible nights of the Kharlan War, and had never thought much of it; he has discovered that though he was skilled but bored and she was virgin and nervous, together, they find their minds interlace perfectly whenever their bodies feel the need to.

**#15 - Touch**  
She touches him in secret, sacred places- his heart, for one.

**#16 - Weakness**  
Like the tragic heroes of ancient poetry, he knows he has one weakness; however, he does not consider loving somebody too much to be a flaw.

**#17 - Tears**  
She knows that there are many things his angelic body cannot do, so when they come across the mutilated body of an unlucky escapee from a Ranch she cries enough for both of them.

**#18 - Speed**  
"If I died, Kratos," she says with a solemn light in her eyes, "Would the next four thousand years pass as quickly as the last ones?"

**#19 - Wind**  
The wind stirs the grass, tickling his face before passing again; for a terrible moment, he wonders if this is how the memory of Anna will be one day.

**#20 - Freedom**  
He suddenly finds himself overcome with emotion, because after years and years of indifference, intolerance, _hatred_, he is totally and unbelievably _free_.

**#21 - Life**  
There were times at the Ranch when she was ready to give it all up and hang herself with a salvaged piece of rope, but in hindsight it was all worth it if it meant meeting him.

**#22 - Jealousy**  
Being with him has made her beautiful again, and she can't help but laugh when he turns red-faced every time they stop in a town and she is complimented by a handsome and affluent stranger; inwardly, she is touched by his jealousy.

**#23 - Hands**  
Their hands fit perfectly together- an allusion to their lives.

**#24 - Taste**  
He is shocked and pleasantly surprised to find that after three years of being with her, his sense of taste is returning.

**#25 - Devotion**  
He once thought that he would tie himself to no-one; he can't even imagine something as terrible as that now.

**#26 - Forever**  
She wonders how it must have felt for him to live forever without someone to love.

**#27 - Blood**  
Blood, horribly crimson, is spilling from his wound as he protects her and fights off the Desian group that has been chasing them all week; she cries out in terror and he reminds her, missing the point, that he can't feel it anyways.

**#28 - Sickness**  
"Love isn't an illness, Lord Yggdrasill," he imagines saying.

**#29 - Melody**  
She plays a sweet little melody on the pan flute, and although hearing it makes him remember things he'd rather not be thinking about, he really doesn't mind as long as she's playing.

**#30 - Star**  
The meteor storm is brilliant and beautiful, and even as Lloyd pulls his hair from where he sits on his shoulders, under the singing luminescence of the stars he can still hear Anna making wishes.

**#31 - Home**  
For four thousand years he's been looking for a home; locked in an embrace with her, he thinks he's found it.

**#32 - Confusion**  
"I am Kratos," an angel says to her from the darkness as she sits chained to a wall, and suddenly the shackles are broken and amidst the confusion of the blaring alarms she's being carried by wonderfully warm arms out of the Ranch.

**#33 - Fear**  
There should be plenty of things for her to fear, but he is ready to destroy each and every one of them.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**  
Outside, the storm lashes out with all its fury, and Lloyd cries and wriggles deeper in her arms every time the sky is lit with the crack of lightning and torn by a peal of thunder; suddenly, when she finds herself crying out as well, he appears and gathers the both of them up to his chest.

**#35 - Bonds**  
It's as though their hearts are chained together.

**#36 - Market**  
The sun is bright and the air filled with chatter as they weave their way through the market, and occasionally people stop and turn and realize that they now know what true love looks like.

**#37 - Technology**  
When she's in a little bit more of a serious mood, he'll tell her about life in the old world; how despite all the scientific and cultural gains that could have been made through magitechnology, the people of his time were stupid enough to destroy themselves instead.

**#38 - Gift**  
He considers her a gift- but from who, he does not know.

**#39 - Smile**  
She notices him smiling one day, and the sight of him so carefree and peaceful is so intoxicatingly beautiful that she almost begins to cry.

**#40 - Innocence**  
She is so _innocent_- so beautifully, purely _innocent-_ that he is almost afraid to touch her with his sorrow-stained hands.

**#41 - Completion**  
_Anna Aurion_, she writes in the sand, and it makes her feel complete.

**#42 - Clouds**  
"Look, Kratos," she says, "That one looks like a group of ang- oh, I- I'm sorry."

**#43 - Sky**  
As a child, she had always been terrified of being swallowed by the night sky; now that he's taken her flying through it she admits that it has a solemn beauty- especially as a contrast to her husband's vibrant wings.

**#44 - Heaven**  
He is a creature of heaven to her, and it is not just because of his luminescent wings or perfect form.

**#45 - Hell**  
She used to live in hell, with its damp smell and rank nightmares; yet she managed to survive somehow by always hoping an angel from heaven would save her.

**#46 - Sun**  
The warm glow of the sun serves to calm their nerves and erase their fears in the aftermath of something as blasphemous as sexual intercourse between an angel and a human.

**#47 - Moon**  
Tethe'alla hangs like a heresy in the sky, always reminding him of who he is and what he will one day be forced to return to.

**#48 - Waves**  
He took her to the sea once, and she stood transfixed by the beauty of the rolling waves- steady, strong and true, just like her husband.

**#49 - Hair**  
The sixteen-year-old leader of the ragtag group out to regenerate Sylvarant sleeps on the ground beside him, and he finds it's getting so hard to resist reaching out and running a hand through the hair that is so unmistakably hers.

**#50 - Supernova**  
He supposes that if anything, his son's magnificent wings and headstrong lust for life are there to remind him that she left with a bang and not a whisper.


	3. Delta

**Fandom:** Tales of Symphonia  
**Pairing:** Kratos x Anna  
**Theme set:** Delta  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Serious spoilers ahoy.

**#01 - Air**  
All that sits between them now is air.

**#02 - Apples**  
They sit lazily under the tree and sneak apples into one another's laps, both convinced that the other needs more nutrition; when they realize the game of back-and-forth they have been playing they both smile and eat the sweet fruit together.

**#03 - Beginning**  
"Thanks for saving me," Anna says shyly, "But who are you, really?"

**#04 - Bugs**  
She laughs and laughs as he tries to explain that Mommy and Daddy are putting their _tongues_ into one another's mouths, not _worms_, and that Little Lloydie should _never ever _eat bugs again.

**#05 - Coffee**  
She takes another long drink of the bitter liquid- despite his sharp senses, Kratos still sometimes forgets that humans sleep.

**#06 - Dark**  
She's never liked the dark, because darkness is torture, pain, and separation from him.

**#07 - Despair**  
With her has come feelings he lost four thousand years ago; when she screams out in pain like that, the icy feeling in his heart is deafening.

**#08 - Doors**  
Every door is open when they push on it together.

**#09 - Drink**  
She's learned better than he'd expect how to hold her drink; however, he notes that she never once loses her will, because a moment spent without remembering is a moment with him lost forever.

**#10 - Duty**  
Despite how much he loves her, he is unable to forget his humiliating allegiances to silver-blonde angels with cloven hooves, and that's a sad thought.

**#11 - Earth**  
"Look at it," she says with her arms spread wide, "It's all ours, Kratos."

**#12 – End**  
Pronyma notes that Lord Yggdrasill is unusually angered over Kratos' absence from the meeting between the Seraphim and the Grand Cardinals; from his low mutterings in Angelic, all she can comprehend are the words _soon_ and_end_.

**#13 - Fall**  
Eventually she realizes that the sensation of growing to love him is less of falling and more of drowning.

**#14 - Fire**  
He can sense Anna twitch involuntarily as he opens his hand to light the fire, because she knows it is from the same hand and the same fire that three Desians lost their lives that morning.

**#15 - Flexible**  
He frowns when the Asgard innkeeper tells him that the room would be several thousand gald- it _is_ Sylvarant's most luxurious hotel, after all- and would have left had Anna not stood on her toes and whispered in his ear that he really should be more flexible with these sorts of things.

**#16 - Flying**  
She had screamed, first in terror and soon out of excitement, when he first took her flying; as she grows to love him more she would spend the sessions completely silent, if only to savour the feeling of the rush of moving air, the cold warmth of the stars, the solid heat of her husband's arms wrapped around her waist.

**#17 - Food**  
He pushes the putrid bowl of gruel towards the miserably filthy, starved #153 of the Angelus Project, mumbles "Eat," and pretends to be disinterested.

**#18 - Foot**  
After she has eaten her first meal that week, given to her by the strangely beautiful angel, she kneels and (though she promised herself to _never_ bow to anyone again) kisses his feet.

**#19 - Grave**  
"G'bye, Mom," he hears that boy from Iselia say, and once he comes out of hiding and sees who the grave is for, his blood stops flowing and his skin crawls with coldness.

**#20 - Green**  
He finds that her greenness is made more beautiful by the promise of the petals within.

**#21 - Head**  
She lies with her head in his lap, her favourite way to rest; when she closes her eyes, she knows she is safe, and when she opens them the first thing she sees is his loving gaze.

**#22 - Hollow**  
Inside his heart is an Anna-shaped hole that had been empty for four thousand twenty something years, and after she was taken from him it only got bigger.

**#23 - Honor**  
"On my honour," he says, and she knows that she is the only thing more important than that to him.

**#24 - Hope**  
When his newborn son had first opened his eyes and looked back at him with those chocolate-brown orbs he had fallen in love with, he realized that he finally had a reason to have hope.

**#25 - Light**  
She'll never forget the one and only moment she was afraid of him; it had been a long and harrowing day of running, and the Desians from Kvar were less welcome than normal- but when one of them commented on how silly it was to be chasing after a washed-up piece of junk like her, Kratos' eyes had gone black with fury and it seemed as though the light of judgement itself was raining down from the heavens as they screamed and died.

**#26 - Lost**  
She'll never get lost, because he'll come looking before they're separated.

**#27 - Metal**  
She has a slight fear of metal things, memories from long days of imprisonment, and he promises that the house they get together will not have the offending material anywhere in it- even if he has to ask the builder politely.

**#28 - New**  
"This is new," she mumbles, when a village girl comes up to them and asks them if they are brother and sister.

**#29 - Old**  
Lloyd is whining for some food; as she rummages for the milk she comments that she's much too old for this, and the irony is not lost on Kratos.

**#30 - Peace**  
She sighs, snuggles deeper into his embrace, and the world is at peace.

**#31 - Poison**  
He tells the deceptively rounded-eared waiter that he's terribly sorry, but Anna doesn't drink sake, and downs the poisoned drink knowing that one night in pain is better than one night watching her suffer.

**#32 - Pretty**  
"See those two over there, the gorgeous red-head and the brunette- don't they make a really pretty couple?"

**#33 - Rain**  
She stares out the window of the Hima inn and tries to watch individual raindrops as they race from the sky; with Lloyd sleeping in her arms and Kratos busy stocking the fire, she can't help but feel a little glad of their bad luck with the weather.

**#34 – Regret**  
She had said she was through with regrets; he's starting to feel that way as well.

**#35 - Roses**  
"A secret told under a rose is one that stays secret," she says, and places one in his hands before moving to unbutton his shirt.

**#36 - Secret**  
Yuan is almost surprised when Kratos goes from asking to begging him to keep his wife a secret from Yggdrasill, but supposes that even his proposal to Martel ages ago was less extreme on the list of things that would enrage the little tyrant.

**#37 - Snakes**  
Being a street dancer, the way she does battle is sharp and graceful like a snake- it's making him start to like the thought of the venomous creatures.

**#38 - Snow**  
It doesn't snow often in Sylvarant because of the existence of Efreet and the non-existence of Celcius, but every day that it does is declared a day off from their normal schedule of running and hiding.

**#39 - Solid**  
She finds it heartbreaking how under all that solid mass of muscle and Angel, there's a human begging to die.

**#40 - Spring**  
Four thousand years really was too long to wait for spring.

**#41 - Stable**  
The dragons in the Asgard stable hold their tongues as outside the Desians set fire to another innocent person's house, and Anna buries her face in Kratos' chest and cries.

**#42 - Strange**  
Strange, she thinks, how she was just a regular girl from Luin whose life was completely destroyed by Desians; and yet even though they ruined every semblance of normalcy for her, it was because of them that she met _him_, and she's even a little thankful.

**#43 - Summer**  
It's not the long days and short nights that make him like the season the most- before meeting her, he preferred the crisp days of autumn- but it's how her dresses barely reach her knees, how her skin tans to a perfect shade of peach, how they always seem to lose more clothes than necessary when they go swimming-

**#44 - Taboo**  
Despite what the ignorant monks say, it's not Martel who would disapprove of their relationship- it's Mithos.

**#45 - Ugly**  
She says that she's ugly, but he knows the truth.

**#46 - War**  
Lloyd looks at him with Anna's eyes as they ready themselves to finish their war on Origin's holy soil.

**#47 - Water**  
If he is fire, she is water; he scorches her and leaves marks, she cools him and eases his pain.

**#48 - Welcome**  
"If you could use a bed or another warm meal, you're welcome to stay in my chambers…Anna," he says to the terrified prisoner, and it's a start.

**#49 - Winter**  
Flanoir seemed to hold off winter's worst that night as he opened his heart and spilled out its contents for his son.

**#50 - Wood**  
He pushes the Flamberge through her, emotional as wood, and watches her die.


End file.
